


P.S : I'm still waiting for you

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Letters, M/M, Military Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam and Dean correspondence letters after Dean joined the army





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**** ~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Received January 30, 2002

 

Hey Sammy,

Would you believe me if I told you that I had a ride on a camel? It was awesome, you have no idea, ~~not better than riding you, though~~

Ha! I made you laugh, does that own me an answer?

Everything is fine, everyone is nice and everything. We’re up before the sun, and out after it, but it’s nice to be doing something you know?

It only been ten days, but I already feel like a new man.

How are you doing? Mom said you won a prize in literature, against 200 people! And that you told her not to send me pictures, you little shit.

That’s alright, I know that you’re angry. But you’ll forgive me, right?

Hope you’ll answer, when you’re ready,

D.W


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                                                                                                           Received March, 10,2002 **** ~~~~

Heya Sammy, 

Are you still mad at me? I bet you are. Always been a little bitch about everything. 

I bet mom is losing her shit, isn’t she? I feel bad for her, and for you, too. But you got to understand that this is good for me. It’s what I want. It’s what I’m good at. 

How’s school anyway? Still getting straight A? 

I made a new friend, Benny. I told him about my wonderful little brother and I think he felt in love with you, and I didn’t even show him pictures of you yet. 

The training is doing fine, but it’s hard. I can feel every single one of my muscles working, and I love it. 

Hear from you soon I hope, 

Bye Bitch, 

D.W

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Received 17 March 2002 

You left without telling me. You left without hugging me. You left without kissing me. 

And you’re expect me to answer you? 

Don’t send me any more letters. 

S.W


	4. Chapter 4

Received on March 27, 2002

Sam, 

I’m sorry. Sorry for leaving and making you so mad. But I had to. I know that maybe you can’t understand right now, but I’m good at it, it’s helping me growing up. There’s nothing for me at home, I’m not good at a lot of things like you are. I’m doing this for you too, because you deserve better than a useless boyfriend/brother (never know how we should call each other)

I couldn’t tell you, because if I had, I wouldn’t have leave. You would have look at me with your big eyes and it would have been over. 

Remember that time you wanted to swim in the lake, although it was cold as hell and I didn’t wanted to because I was already sick, and that mom told us not to? One look, that’s all it took for me to jump on the water with you. 

I couldn’t tell you Sammy, and I don’t think it would have been fair to tell you, because it would have hurt you even more. I did kiss you one last time, you just weren’t aware it was the last time. 

It’s not forever, I promise. 

I know that you’re mad, but it’s been two months and I won’t say that I miss you ~~but I kind of do, sue me.~~

Come on, talk to me, please. I’m tired of mom writing me that you’re fine when I know that you’re not. 

Take care of yourself, Sammy,

D.W


	5. Chapter 5

Received April 5, 2002

Dean, 

Maybe you could try to put yourself in my shoes, for a little bit. Imagine me leaving you, to go to war, far away from home, too far for you to reach me in any other way than by sending letter. How would you feel? Not so funny anymore hum? 

You left me. I want to hate you for that, I do, but it’s been two months and I miss you. I don’t understand why you did this, but I can’t do anything about it now, can I? It doesn’t mean I forgive you, far from it, but it been so long since we talk… 

Mom is fine. She’s showing pictures of you in uniforms to everyone, telling them how brave you are. Like this isn’t the worst thing that you could have done. 

Where are you anyway? The address on the letter is in America, but I know that you’re not. 

School is fine. Got my acceptance letter. I’m going to Stanford. 

I’ve got my graduation in a few months. Would you be there for it? I can’t do it without my big brother being here, it would feel wrong. 

You wouldn’t miss me if you hadn’t run away. Yes, I’m still mad. But I miss you, too. 

Send me another letter when you can, 

Also, this? This isn’t the only thing you’re good at, I hope you know that. You’re good, you’re smart, and you’re far away from useless. 

I wish you had told me before leaving, because I know I would have made you change your mind. Can’t even think of a time you told me no for something. 

I’ll wait for you to come home. 

Be careful, Jerk, 

S.W


	6. Chapter 6

Received April 18, 2002

Sam, 

You bet I look good in uniform! I’m the hottest thing that ever walk on earth! 

Son of a bitch, Stanford! Of course, you got in one of the best school. How dad reacted? 

I won’t be here Sammy, I’m sorry. I wish I could. But we don’t need to be in the same country to be together, I’m always with you, you know, that right? 

I don’t know where I am. They sent us here a week ago, and we didn’t leave the base since then. 

I want picture of your graduation day. One with clothes, and one without, obviously. 

I got to go but I’m excepting more letters alright? 

Talk to you soon, 

D.W

P.S: what do you think of my pictures? Don’t show them to mom!


	7. Chapter 7

Received 20 April 2002

Dean,

It’s good to see you again, even if it’s just pictures. You will give me shit for this, but you look really beautiful. Maybe if I piss you off enough you’ll come back home?

I don’t like not knowing where you are. Can’t you give me some indications? I want to know where you are. I need too.

I didn’t told dad. We had a fight and I haven’t speak to him since then. Mom was happy, though. So, it’s good. Less than 6 months and I’ll be on my own, I’m excited. Wish you were here.

I’m sending you pictures and I trust you not to share it with Benny. Or maybe you should, so he knows that you’re not free. You’re mine, remember?

Can I send you object too? And can you send me some? I don’t think I can remember how you smell like.

S.W


	8. Chapter 8

Received on May 10, 2002 

Birthday boy, 

Can’t believe you turned 18 today! God, I can remember how tiny you were when mom and dad got you home. I’m telling you dude, you were the cutest baby ever. Now you’re all tall and old, going to college and shit. What did you do on your birthday? 

I wish you would receive this on your birthday, but communication have been hard lately. 

I think about you all the time too. I don’t know where we are but it’s fucking cold here, I wish you were here, so you could keep me warm. Well, I don’t really want that, you don’t deserve to be here, no one do actually. 

I didn't get your last letter yet, but I'll get it soon, I hope. 

Talk with dad, I hate when you fight. 

I wish I could go home too, sometimes. But I need to finish this. 

Take care of yourself Sammy, and have a good birthday baby, 

D.W


	9. Chapter 9

Received on May 20 , 2002

Sammy, 

Why did you and Dad fight about? Mom didn’t tell me a thing about it. I’m really surprise, you two always fight. You know that he’s proud of you and that he loves you right? 

Yeah, he does. Don’t say no. I can hear you from here, wherever here is. 

I don’t have any ideas Sam, and I couldn’t tell you even if I knew. It’s top secret and I’m feeling like James Bond, how could is that? 

Like hell I would show those pic to anyone else! I’m yours, and your mine. 

But Sammy, if you find someone and you want them, you can have them. I won’t be mad. Mom told me that one of your friend was coming over a lot, Max or something. I’m your brother before being your lover, and even if you’re not mine like that anymore, you’ll still be my pain in the ass little brother. So yeah, go head if you want, 

Also, nothing between Benny and I. The guy doesn’t swing that way and we both promise our heart to another 

Mine is too Amanda Heckerling, you remember her? 

I sent you a sweat. We can’t do it all the time and I’m not even sure you’ll get it. Send me some panties if you can

D.W


	10. Chapter 10

Received on May 27, 2002

Dean, 

Mom refuses to tell you anything bad, because she wants you to feel like everything is good. Me? I may be a little selfish and I’m waiting for you to change your mind and come home to make things better. 

Dad was being a dick, as usual. It will get better soon, don’t worry. 

Max, ~~and how do you except me to believe you when you act like you don’t know his name? You keep every letter we send you~~ , is just a friend. Nothing more. Well, actually, he is. He got a twin sister, and would you believe me if I told you that they had a “unconventional relationship” like we do? He’s coming home a lot because we’re in the same class, and I’m feeling lonely. I miss you like hell Dean, you have no idea. I think about you all the time, day and night. 

If you want to have sex with someone else, you can. But don’t fall in love with them. 

It’s funny you mention her, I saw her yesterday at the wall. Did you know that she was married and pregnant? Apparently, her heart doesn’t belong to you anymore.

I send you a picture of me wearing your sweatshirt with panties, in case you don’t receive them. 

We didn’t do anything for my birthday. Mom wasn’t home, and I wasn’t feeling like it anyway. 

I’m proud of you too, Jerk, 

S.W

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr version here : https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/p.s-:-i'm-still-waiting-for-you


End file.
